narutos and dantes life
by User200sxx
Summary: at ayoung age naruto befreinds a young clan massacre survivor smart strong naruto aspects from dantes inferno pairings undecided sakura and sasuke bashing
1. Chapter 1

hey g uys this is my first story so no flames also i need help with some ideas just post your ideas and ill get to them eventually thanks

now on to the story

Prologue

October 10th 7 years ago a nine tailed fox attacked the village of konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. No matter what the shinobi of the village did it wouldn't do anything to the monster fox. Kunai and shuriken would bounce off and jutsu were ineffective because the fox was an entity of pure demon chakra. "Hold it back and wait for the fourth hokage" one ninja said "it's getting closer" another said.

It was then a giant toad came out of a plume of smoke, on top of the toad was a man named minato namikaze the fourth hokage. The hokage battled the fox and won by summoning the shinigami the death god and sealing the fox into a new born baby called naruto uzumaki. That baby would go on to be the saviour o the village or so he thought.

7 years later demon country, 2 weeks journey from konoha (leaf) and 2 weeks journey from kiri (mist)

The inferni clan in demon country were a prosperous clan that specialises in using scythes and the water element as well as their giant chakra reserves and fast healing.

It was the seventh birthday of the head family's son and everyone in the clan was celebrating, but it was on the same day that a nabouring village decided to attack.

It was during this attack that Dante the head family's son went to the family vault to read up on some techniques for his practice scythe, he had just read the **_double spin scythe _**technique when enemy attacked.

Dante heard fighting and was about to rush out when his father appeared "Dante seal everything in this room into scrolls and wait until tomorrow then go to the secret passage and follow the road, go right and walk and keep walking until you get to konoha". After that was said he locked Dante inside the vault and held back the attackers. Dante filled with sorrow and grief activated his bloodline without knowing it.

Same time konoha

A seven year old naruto was running from yet another mob since he got kicked out from the orphanage a week ago. Currently it was the 9th mob and it looked like they were catching up to him, he dashed down a alleyway but found it was a dead-end he turned to run out but found himself face to face with the mob.

The mob of villagers was shouting things like 'kill the demon' and 'avenge the fourth'. The mob then proceeded to mercilessly beat him to the brink of death and was about to kill him when the hokages anbu came and stopped it. A dog masked anbu then said in an angry voice to the mob "what do you think you are doing" one of the braver mob members responded "we are avenging the fourth and killing the demon" before he could say anymore there was a kunai lodged in his throat. Dog then brought naruto to the hospital. The third hokage hiruzen sarutobi who was reinstated after the fourths death was just visiting naruto but he head doctor said that he wouldn't be awake for at least two weeks.

Inferni vault day after Dante was locked in

Dante had just sealed and packed up everything in the vault from weapons to money to justu. He was just making his way through the secret passage when an odd chest caught his eye. H walked up to it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, he tried again but ended up cutting his hand on a piece of metal sticking out from the chest, a drop of blood fell on the chest and the chest unlocked. Dante watched as the cut on his hand healed.

Dante looked in the chest and found four scrolls one big and three small ones, the scrolls were named armour, scythe, jutsu and summon. After signing the summoning scroll for wolves Dante left and set out for his long trek to konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO CHAPTER 1

Chapter 1

2 weeks later konoha

Kotesu and izumo were on gate duty again and were currently bored out of their minds, that was until Dante stumbled through the gates and collapsed. Kotesu and izumo quickly ran him to hospital, where he was put into a room which was coincidently right next to the room naruto was in.

The next day Dante woke up to see a old man dressed in robes and had a conical hat on, beside him was a young blonde boy around Dante's age with whisker like marks on his cheeks. The old man spoke in a kind voice "so what are you doing coming to konoha?" he asked "I was sent here by my farther after my clan was attacked by some people" Dante replied.

The old man who Dante figured was the hokage looked like he was thinking before he spoke "so Dante do you need a place to stay?" Dante nodded "well then follow me, oh this here is naruto" he says gesturing to naruto when he was mentioned. Naruto looked at Dante for a second before saying "hello" and following after the hokage with Dante trailing behind them.

Whilst waking Dante was looking around noticing all of the stores and stalls. He noticed a weapon store called the bear claw weapon store and memorized the location, they passed a building that looked like a school and after a few more blocks the hokage or jiji as naruto called him stopped at an apartment building. The hokage walked to the manager and had a talk with him before walking to the top floor to two apartments that were right next to each other. "Here we are, naruto you are number five and Dante you are number six. You will each get some money each week to get food, clothes and other essentials and if you join the ninja academy you will get a extra money to pay for ninja equipment until you start doing missions, ok go look around your new homes your apartments have two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room good day" and with that the hokage left. Naruto and Dante waved to the hokage and then each other and went into their new apartments. As soon as Dante got into his new home he got out all of the scrolls and unsealed clothes and other items such as kitchen appliances, eatery, weapons which he put in the spare bedroom and furniture.

He then went on to the three scrolls from the chest. He opened the armour scroll first and a chainmail and white clothe armour came out; the armour had a red cross on the front the armour also came with metal gauntlets and greaves. He then opened the scythe scroll next another poof and a cloud of smoke and out came a scythe that looked like it was made from a spine and a blade it also came with a book with its abilities (the same as in dantes inferno unbreakable and can stretch). After looking at it for a few minutes Dante ran his finger along the blade and drew blood without any pressure on the blade.

He then went on to the jutsu scroll and opened it, the scroll had a few techniques on it like WATER SYLE WATER BULLET a C rank justu where the user spits out a condensed chakra infused ball of water, WATER STYLE HYDRO PUMP a D rank jutsu where the user spits out a jet of water, WATER SHARK BOMB a B rank jutsu where the user summons water from thin air or from a water source that takes shape as a shark and shoots at an enemy or target and explodes on contact, SHADOW CLONE a B rank justu that makes solid clones that have a memory transfer function, lastly WATER DRAGON an A rank justu that makes a dragon out of water and launches at its target and explodes on contact.

After spending four hours learning the shadow clone jutsu and only able to make four Dante decided the next day he was going to start training.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO CHAPTER 2

Chapter 2 academy days

The next day Dante got up, made breakfast which consisted of rice and chicken ate it before grabbing his practice scythe and jutsu scrolls, locking his door and running off towards a training ground. At the training ground he made four shadow clones, made two read and practice the jutsu book and made the other two read and practice the scythe scroll katas while he went to the weapon store he saw yesterday to get some weights.

When he got to the weapon store he saw a girl a year older than him wearing a pink Chinese top and black trousers at the till. Dante started looking around the store and found out that they had every weapon available from swords to axes to bows. The girl saw him looking round aimlessly and asked if he needed help, "do you need any help?" she asked "could you help me find some weights for my chest, back, legs, arms and some weight seals for my scythes all of which need to be able to be changed with chakra". Dante said "sure all of our weights and weight seals are in the back and are chakra adjustable so just put a bit of chakra in them and they should add weight, to decrease weight think about the weight you want and add chakra, they go up and down in ten pounds." She said. Dante thanked her and paid for the weights then went back to the training field where he dispersed his clone and found out that he was starting on intermediate katas with his scythe and learned the WATER CLONE and WATER BULLET jutsus.

Dante packed up his scrolls, put on his weights, changed the weight to 10 pounds on his arms, 20 pounds on his legs, 10 pounds on his chest and 10 pounds on his back. He then started to run around the training ground for the rest of the day, at eight he went back home.

The next day Dante got ready for the academy, he got dressed in a blue t-shirt with his clan sign on the back (his clan sign is a wave with angel wings on top of the wave) and black shorts. Dante looked in the mirror he was 4 foot 1 which was quite tall for his age, had tanned skin, black short spiky hair, dark blue eyes and a scar over his right eye from a training accident when he was younger.

After checking in the mirror he left for the academy which was only five minutes away but not before leaving two shadow clones to learn the WATER SHARK BOMB jutsu.

When he got to the academy he saw lots of kid s and their parents but only a few stood out, they were the clans of konoha. The naras who use shadow jutsu and were extremely lazy. The yamanakas who use mind jutsu. The akimichi who use size enlargement jutsu. The ambraune who use bugs for their jutsu. The inuzuka who use their nindogs for jutsu and the hyuuga who use their byukagan which can see chakra points, see all around and see at a further distance.

The only one to notice him was the hokage who only looked in his direction. After the hokages speech was over Dante went with the other first years to their classroom and to meet their teacher. To his surprise naruto was already their waiting. When everyone got their the teacher told them to come in and have a seat, Dante sat next to naruto who was wearing a white t-shirt with a red spiral on it and blue shorts.

"Hey naruto do you want to train with me after school and on weekends?" Dante asked "sure I need help since everyone else has families and scrolls they can learn from" naruto responded. "okay meet me at training ground seven after school and ill bring everything we need" Dante said.

The teacher introduced himself as iruka umino and asked everyone else to introduce themselves. Dante only listened to a few who were;

shikimaru Nara who was around the same height as Dante wearing black pants, a mesh undershirt and a cream coloured jacket, he had a light tanned complexion, green eyes and had his black hair in a pony tail which sticked up.

Ino yamanaka who was just smaller than shikamaru, she was wearing a purple top and skirt with bandages underneath, had a fair complexion, blue eyes and had a blonde done in a long ponytail down to the middle of her back.

Choji akimichi same height as ino, wearing a yellow shirt with a green vest which was undone over it and grey trousers, he had a slight tanned complexion, brown eyes and brown hair that was spiky.

Shino ambraune was taller than Dante by two inches, wearing a big grey coat that covered most of his body, face and head. He was also wearing black trousers and black glasses. He had a fair complexion and brown hair no one could see his eyes.

Kiba inuzuka was the same height as ino, wearing a grey fur lined jacket and black trousers, had a tanned complexion, brown slit pupil eyes and brown hair.

Hinata hyuuga was a tiny bit smaller than kiba wearing a big cream coloured jacket and blue trousers. She had a fair complexion and midnight blue hair down to her shoulders.

Sasuke uchiha of the once great uchiha clan famed for their sharingan that allowed them to predict movements and copy any ninjutsu (ninja arts that bend the elements to the users will), taijutsu (physical fighting hand to hand combat), or genjutsu (illusion arts meant to confuse and distract an enemy). Sasuke was wearing a blue top with a high collar white shorts and white arm bands. He was taller than kiba and had a fair complexion, black eyes and dark blue almost black hair that looked like a ducks butt.

Lastly naruto uzumaki even though he wasn't in a clan, he was wearing a black t-shirt with an orange spiral on the chest and blue shorts. He had a tanned complexion, blue eyes and golden blonde hair that stuck out at different angles. What naruto and anyone else didn't know except Dante and maybe the hokage was that naruto was heir to the uzumaki clan from whirlpool country which was famous for its lava and boil release bloodline. (A/N Dante read it in his clan library)

Iruka then went on about the history of chakra and the ninja world so Dante tuned him out and slept through it which got an eraser thrown at him which he caught he then yawned. Iruka coming out of shock because what happened to the eraser asked Dante a question "Dante what was the first hokage famous for?" iruka asked "he was famous for founding this village, his wood bloodline and defeating madara uchiha and the kyuubi at the valley of the end." Iruka was impressed "well done Dante that is correct" iruka carried on his lectures asking Dante questions when he would fall asleep, it carried on until the end of school where Dante went home dispelled his clones learning the WATER SHARK BOMB jutsu.

Dante then went to the same weapon store he went to before and bought books on chakra control for himself and naruto and a taijutsu book for naruto just in case naruto didn't want to learn his style. He also bought weights for naruto as well. Once Dante paid for all of the items he went to his training ground to meet naruto.

When Dante got to the training ground he saw naruto sleeping under a tree. Dante walked up to naruto, woke him up and proceeded to tell him what they were going to do. "Okay naruto put these on and add chakra while thinking to put 10 pound on your arms, 20 pounds on your legs, 10 pounds on your chest and 10 pounds on your back" Dante instructed. While naruto was doing his weights Dante mad e four shadow clones and instructed then to do the tree walking exercise. Naruto having saw Dante make clones asked Dante how he did it "Dante how did you do that?" naruto asked "it's called the shadow clone jutsu and its what I'm going to teach you today as well as other things".

Dante gave naruto the hand seals and watched as naruto created three shadow clones. "well done naruto being able to create that many shadow clones is quite a feat few can make that many since it takes quite a lot of chakra, most chunin can only make two or three but some higher up jonnin can make fifteen." Dante said with a smile " what do we do now?" naruto asked. "Send your clones to do what mine are doing but make them read this book first" Dante said handing naruto the tree walking book.

While Dante and Naruto's clones were working on chakra control Dante and naruto worked on increasing their physical attributes. They started by running five laps around the training field, doing fifty push ups, fifty sit ups and fifty pull ups after doing their work out, Dante brought out two scrolls labelled taijutsu. Dante explained that Naruto's style was called the tidal fist and involved hitting fast and hard just like a tidal wave, Dante then explained that his was called the crushing fist (it's basically maui thy) also called the spider fist as it included fighting with both elbows, both fists, both knees and both legs. Naruto and Dante got started on the basic katas of the styles.

After four hours Dante and naruto were able to complete the tree walking exercise by being able to fight on the tree for an hour they were also able to make one more shadow clone than before. They also were able to learn the basic katas of their styles. Dante then gave naruto a piece of chakra paper. "This will tell us what your chakra nature is so we can see what element you are better at" Dante explained.

Naruto grabbed the piece of paper and started focusing chakra into it. First the paper burned a bit signalling fire, then it got wet signalling water, then it turned to dust signalling earth. "wow naruto you have three elements that's really rare" exclaimed Dante "how many do you have?" naruto asked "I have one but can get three because of my bloodline, water is my natural and I don't know the other two" Dante answered "okay thanks" naruto said

"Well let's get you some jutsu" Dante said cheerfully. Dante pulled out four jutsu scrolls named 'EARTH RELEASE MUD BULLETS' a C rank jutsu where the user spits out mud balls infused with chakra at a target, EARTH RELEASE STONE SPIKES a C ranked jutsu where the user summons stone spike out of the ground and shoots them at a target, WATER STYLE WATER BULLETS a C rank justu where the user spits out condensed chakra infused balls of water and FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU a C rank jutsu where the user spits out a medium sized fireball.

After naruto learned his jutsu with the help of shadow clones they did more physical exercises.

They carried on training until it got dark and by then it was around eight o'clock they packed up their books and dispelled their clones. After dispelling their clones they were hit with a massive headache but on a plus side they knew how to do the tree walking exercise and naruto learned his jutsu. After a few days they learnt how to water walk as well and then a few days after that Dante decided to start elemental manipulation.

(Flash back water walking;

Naruto and Dante stood at their normal training ground next to the small river that travelled through the training ground. "Okay naruto we have completed the tree walking exercise but we still have to do water walking. It is considerably harder since you have to continuously channel to your feet and change the amount of chakra you use depending on the water condition. Lets say if you were standing on water that was still you just have to do what you did on tree walking every time you take a step you need to dispel the chakra and reapply it when you step on again." It took a while but Dante and naruto were able to stand on the water for as long as they want and fight for thirty minutes not long but they would work on it.) after water walking Dante and naruto started on elemental manipulation ( flash back start of element manipulation

Dante and naruto stood at their usual training ground "ok naruto we are going to start element manipulation which element do you want to start with since you have three?" Dante asked "I'll start with water since I have more water jutsu than any others" naruto replied. Dante went to a tree and pulled down a load of leaves and handed some to naruto while he made some shadow clones, naruto did the same. "The aim is to try and make the leaf soggy" and so Dante and naruto started elemental training.)

The academy days went on for five years and only small incidents happened like; (flash back five years ago 5th day of school. Shikamaru was annoyed every time he slept in class he had an eraser thrown at him and it hurt but Dante didn't, he asked Dante how he got away with it and why he slept and his answer was "I sleep because I know the stuff and I get away with it because I told iruka that I knew all of the course and he had e do a test which I passed, even though it was troublesome." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow his opinion of Dante went up.

After that days class shikamaru went to iruka and told him that he knew the entire course and got the same test Dante got and passed Shikamaru then started to sleep more in class.

Shikamaru then introduced Dante to his friend's choji and ino.)

Dante had grown in the last five years he now stood at five foot exactly. He also grew his hair to just past his shoulders his hair was wild and untidy giving him a rugged look that some women adore. He also learned the replacement jutsu and the transformation jutsu. Dante had figured out that mizuki was a traitor and trying to fail him and naruto.

Dante had also upped his and naruto's weights to 150 pounds on each arm, 250 pounds on each leg, 300 pounds on their chests and 300 pounds on their backs.

Dante was currently in the middle of the class due to his lack of effort in written tests but excelled in physical tests like the obstacle course, the sparing and the throwing where he was first in all of them.

It was now time for the genin exams and Dante knew he was going to pass. First it was the written test where he answered enough to get a passing grade then it was the sparring where he was the tournament champ much to the ire of an uchiha and the uchiha fan club.

(The uchiha's fight with Dante.

Sasuke went into his families fighting style the interceptor fist with one hand by his chest and the other out in front in a closed fist. Dante went into his family style the crushing fist (Maui thy stance) with both his hand by his head in fists with his feet shoulder width apart with his right foot a little further back than his left bouncing from foot to foot.

The match began. Sasuke started by charging at Dante and aiming a right hook and a left roundhouse kick, Dante jumped over the roundhouse kick and did a mid air corkscrew to dodge the punch. Dante while in the air spinning punched sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke gets pushed away and Dante lands, sasuke charges again and tries a right roundhouse kick which Dante dodges by using a sweep kick, which sasuke jumps over but fails to see the punch to the gut and then a knee to the face. There was a sickening crunch noise of sasukes nose being broken and sasuke was thrown out of the ring.

Everyone of sasukes fan girls were screaming that Dante cheated, mizuki was seething and sasuke was pissed that he lost and started to go through hand seals and FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU but before the fireball or iruka could do anything, Dante had already finished his own hand seals and WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU water from the pond near the academy shot out and took the form of a Chinese dragon and flew at sasuke snuffing out sasukes fireball but hit the ground in front of sasuke and exploded sending sasuke into a tree, the medics checked on sasuke to make sure he was alright and let iruka finish the gennin exams.

Next was the throwing exams where again Dante scored ten out of ten in both the shuriken and kunai, lastly it was the jutsu portion. For the jutsu test Dante replaced with a pebble, henged into a perfect replica of the third hokage and made five shadow clone much to the astonishment of iruka. (Dante and naruto can make much more, thousand and forty two at once is their limit) Dante got his headband attached a black clothe and tied it to his right bicep. Out of 50 students only 27 passed. Dante went home after graduation to get his gear for his ninja career.

Dante put on his chainmail, his greaves, his gauntlets and strapped on his bone scythe. He then went to get his picture for his ninja id done he wasn't going to team placement in it but wanted to looked proper in his photo. After getting his id done he was walking back home when he saw an orange blur go past. (Naruto wore an orange jumpsuit to signal Dante) so Dante started to follow, happy that his plan is working. After following for about twenty minutes he saw it was naruto that stole the forbidden scroll.

He was about to confront him when iruka landed next to naruto and started yelling at him for taking the scroll. It was the chakra signal coming fast that got Dante in action though. Dante found mizuki but before he could do anything mizuki had already threw a volley of shuriken at iruka which iruka got hit by while saving naruto.

It was then that Dante chose to jump in where he caught a giant shuriken aiming to kill naruto. Dante dropped the shuriken and unsheathed his scythe and got in the basic defensive stance with the scythe behind him blade pointing away from him with his hand out in front. Mizuki grabbed another giant shuriken and threw it Dante cut through it like a hot knife through butter and charged him. In one quick fluid motion mizuki had a deep gash on his chest.

It was then Dante used WATER STYLE WATER SHARK BOMB JUTSU and a 30 foot water shark appeared out of thin air and shot towards mizuki and exploded sending mizuki into a tree, mizuki got up and started to laugh in one of them crazy 'I've gone insane laughs' "I'll show you the power of orochimaru-sama" mizuki said he then drank a black liquid out of a vial and started to change. Mizuki transformed into a half man half tiger hybrid, mizuki then started to attack Dante with his claws. Dante parried and blocked most of mizuki's swipes but the ones he couldn't started to make his body look like it was put through a blender. Dante got tired of blocking and as soon as he blocked the next attack he swiped his scythe and almost caught mizuki in the chest. Dante then started to attack mizuki he swiped left, mizuki dodged. He swiped right, mizuki blocked.

Dante then jumped back and went through some quick hand seals and WATER STYLE WATER BULLET JUTSU. Dante then spit out four football sized water balls at mizuki.

Mizuki blocked but failed to block or dodge the scythe swipe to the chest which left a deep gash on his chest. Mizuki was about to decapitate Dante when naruto used a jutsu WATER STYLE WATER BULLET JUSTU. The jutsu hit mizuki I the side knocking him away long enough for Dante to finish hand seals WATER SYLE TUNNALING WATER SPEARS JUTSU. Water then erupted from the ground and speared mizuki through the leg where he fell down and started to change back. It seemed that the serum that he drunk didn't last that long. It was then anbu came, picked up mizuki and left.

Dante then walked towards naruto and iruka and said "nice job naruto I knew that mizuki was a traitor and thanks for the save" naruto smiled but iruka was gawking at them and asked "Dante what do you mean?" "oh I forgot you were here iruka sensei (iruka sweat drop) well me and naruto found out last year that mizuki was trying to get the forbidden scroll and made a plan where naruto would fail steal the forbidden scroll for mizuki, while leading me to him where we would both take him on and take him down. We have been working on our team work and figuring out which jutsus work together in different situations and what don't, if it wasn't for our healing we would both be dead. We have been working together for five years." Dante explained while helping iruka up while naruto grabbed the forbidden scroll, Dante and naruto then helped iruka back to konoha where the hokage was waiting.

"well done Dante one of my anbu who stayed behind to make sure you got home safe heard the whole conversation and I'm impressed that you thought so far ahead" The hokage said while taking the scroll off naruto and dismissing them.


End file.
